Permanent (Yoonseok oneshoots)
by kaiko94
Summary: [TransFict] [BTS Fict] Kumpulan oneshoot tentang kehidupan keluarga kecil Yoonseok with Youngjae as Yoongi' son / Seme!Yoongi Uke!Hoseok ft Kid!Youngjae (GOT7) / DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Permanent**

 **Cast :** Min Yoongi (BTS), Jung Hoseok (BTS), Min (Choi) Youngjae (GOT7) as Yoongi's son, etc.

 **Pair :** Yoonseok (Seme!Yoongi, Uke!Hoseok)

 **Rate :** T+ (bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)

 **Warning :** YAOI, Straight, Typo(s), OOC, Don't Like Don't Read

 **Disclaimer :** The story plot belong to Hamosuga. I just translate it into Bahasa.

 **Note :** Annyeong...! Aku bawa TransFic baru. Sambil nyelesein TransFic The Family, aku upload FF ini. Pair-nya emang jarang banget dibikin FF, tapi jujur, ini pair fav keduaku setelah pair namseok. Buat yg suka pair yoonmin, mianhamnida, yoongi-nya aku pinjem dulu buat jadi pasangan hoseok hehehe. Kalau misal nggak suka sama pair-nya gapapa kok kalau mau nge-klik tombol close :)

p.s : ini akan jadi kumpulan oneshoot tentang keluarga kecil Yoonseok and little Youngjae.

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Pertama kali Yoongi bertemu Hoseok adalah ketika pria berusia dua puluh enam tahun itu mendapat ijin untuk pulang lebih awal dari atasannya-**

"Daddy akan pulang lebih awal hari ini, jadi Daddy bisa menjemputmu sepulang sekolah nanti dan kita akan jalan-jalan dulu sebelum Mom datang." Kata Yoongi sambil berjongkok di depan seorang anak laki-laki berumur enam tahun. Ia menunjukkan gummy smile-nya. Senyum yang terlihat begitu tulus.

Anak laki-laki itu ikut tersenyum. Senyum yang sama sepertinya. Seperti kata pepatah, **like father like son**. Hal itu juga yang dikatakan oleh Ibu Yoongi saat pertama kali melihat sang bayi.

"Apa itu artinya Daddy bisa bertemu dengan guruku? Guruku itu mengingatkanku pada Daddy." Tanya Youngjae—anak laki-laki Yoongi—dengan ceria.

Yoongi berdiri dan mengangguk mantap. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat anaknya senang, jadi bertemu dengan guru Youngjae di sekolah sepertinya bukan hal yang buruk.

Youngjae memekik senang, lalu menggandeng tangan Yoongi dan berjalan beriringan menuju ke depan apartemen mereka.

"Jangan membuat masalah dan patuhi gurumu, araseo?" Ucap Yoongi ketika mereka berhenti di depan pintu masuk apartemen. Ia menunduk untuk memberikan kecupan di kening anaknya—sesuatu yang sangat ia benci dulu.

Youngjae sedikit menghindarinya sambil mengeluarkan suara geraman. Namun, ia tetap mengangguk.

"That's my boy." Yoongi merapatkan jaket yang dipakai Youngjae, lalu menuntunnya untuk masuk ke dalam bus sekolah. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Youngjae saat bus itu melaju pelan. Setelah dirasa bus yang mengantar anaknya itu cukup jauh, ia berjalan santai dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana menuju mobilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi melangkah menuju sebuah gedung kecil dengan arsitektur kuno. Suara ribut-ribut yang berasal dari anak-anak memenuhi udara begitu ia memasuki pintu utama gedung. Di luar gedung, banyak guru-guru yang berjaga, memastikan murid-murid mereka keluar dengan aman dan tidak berlari ke jalan raya. Banyak anak-anak yang bermain bersama sambil menunggu orang tua mereka.

"Dad!" Terdengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinga Yoongi. Dengan insting seorang ayah, pria itu menoleh dan menemukan Youngjae berlari kecil ke arahnya. Senyumnya terkembang. Perasaan lelah yang ia rasakan hilang seketika.

Youngjae berlari lebih cepat untuk memeluk kaki Daddy-nya.

"Hey, kiddo. Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?" Yoongi membungkuk dan merengkuh Youngjae ke dalam gendongannya.

"Menyenangkan, Dad! Aku mendapat lebih banyak kue karena membantu mengambilkan pensil warna milik teman perempuan di kelasku yang terjatuh."

Yoongi tertawa dan mengusak rambut hitam anaknya. "Sepertinya kau akan menjadi pencuri hati para gadis."

Youngjae menatapnya sambil mengerutkan kening. Bingung karena perkataan Daddy-nya itu. "Aku tidak ingin mencuri hati para gadis, Dad." Gumamnya dengan bibir yang bergetar dan mata berkaca-kaca.

Yoongi langsung saja mengusakkan ujung hidungnya di leher Youngjae. Membuat anak laki-laki tampan itu tertawa keras sampai menangis karena geli. Polosnya anak ini, batin Yoongi.

"Kau harus bertemu Hobi!" Teriak Youngjae tiba-tiba. Seperti sebuah kebetulan, seorang pria yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Yoongi berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Ada yang memanggilku?" Tanya pria itu dengan senyum yang menyilaukan, menunjukkan deretan gigi-giginya yang sangat rapi. Youngjae memekik riang, membuat pria itu tertawa. "Annyeonghaseo. Jung Hoseok imnida. Saya adalah guru di kelas Youngjae. Anda pasti ayahnya. Kalian mempunyai senyum yang sangat mirip."

Bagaimana pria ini bisa mengingatkan Youngjae padaku? Yoongi membatin.

"Annyeonghaseo. Min Yoongi imnida. Senang bertemu dengan Anda." Yoongi benar-benar berusaha keras untuk bersikap seramah mungkin. Ketika ia bersama anaknya, ia memang menjadi pribadi yang sangat ceria. Tapi, jika menyangkut orang dewasa seumurannya, ia jadi sedikit anti-sosial.

"Putra Anda sangat mengagumkan. Youngjae suka menari, benar bukan?" Hoseok menatap Youngjae yang menganggukkan kepalanya semangat hingga kepalanya membentur bahu Yoongi. "Youngjae bersikap baik di sekolah. Nilainya juga baik. Dia suka membantu temannya sebanyak dia menyukai tidur."

Yoongi tidak bisa menahan tawanya mendengar perkataan Hoseok yang satu ini. Setiap hari Minggu, mereka memang akan berdiam diri di rumah. Entah itu tidur atau memakan pizza yang dipesan Yoongi melalui delivery order.

"Oh, kami mengirimkan surat ke setiap rumah murid-murid kami, tapi karena kita bertemu di sini, saya akan mengatakannya langsung pada Anda. Sekolah akan mengadakan pertemuan guru dengan orang tua murid bulan depan. Saya harap Anda dapat menghadirinya. Kami juga akan menyerahkan tugas-tugas dan hasil karya murid. Ditambah akan ada banyak makanan gratis di sana." Jelas Hoseok.

"Dad, kita harus datang! Aku menggambar banyak untuk Daddy." Youngjae menangkup kedua pipi Yoongi dan menggoyangkannya ke kanan-kiri. Ia kembali merengek. "Datang ya, Dad? Eoh?"

"Araseo araseo. Daddy akan meminta ijin untuk pulang lebih awal dan kita akan datang ke pertemuan itu." Kata Yoongi menyetujui. Membuat Youngjae memeluk lehernya dan mengecup pipinya.

Hoseok tersenyum melihat interaksi ayah dan anak itu. "Sampai bertemu di pertemuan itu, Mr. Min."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Pertemuan mereka selanjutnya adalah ketika mereka menghadiri acara pertemuan guru dan orang tua murid-**

Yoongi berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan menggandeng tangan mungil Youngjae. Anak itu sibuk bercerita tentang berbagai hal. Teman-temannya, gurunya, bahkan kamar mandi sekoahnya. Ketika mereka sampai di kelas Youngjae, mereka harus menunggu dulu di luar karena Hoseok sedang berbicara dengan orang tua murid lainnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang wanita berjalan keluar dari ruangan kelas bersama dengan anak perempuannya.

"Bagaimana bisa dia belum menikah? Kalau saja aku belum menikah, mungkin aku akan menikahinya." Gumamnya—yang masih dapat terdengar jelas di telinga Yoongi. Anak perempuan yang bersamanya melambaikan tangan pada Youngjae sebelum mereka berjalan menjauh.

"Oh, Mr. Min dan Youngjae. Silahkan masuk." Suara lembut namun ceria milik Hoseok membuat mereka berdiri lalu melangkah memasuki kelas.

"Cukup memanggilku dengan Yoongi. Dan tidak usah berbicara terlalu formal—sepertinya kita seumuran. Rasanya sangat aneh melihat panggilan itu di surat dan email yang dikirimkan oleh sekolah ini." Kata Yoongi canggung. Ia jadi merasa lebih tua setiap dipanggil seperti itu.

"Kata Daddy, hanya karena Daddy adalah seorang pemalas dan tulangnya sering bergemeretak, bukan berarti Daddy sudah tua." Kata Youngjae sambil duduk di kursinya. Yoongi menghembuskan nafas frustasi saat Hoseok tertawa.

"Ini adalah folder Youngjae. Kau bisa membawanya pulang. Tapi..." Hoseok memelankan suaranya agar hanya Yoongi yang mendengar. "Ada satu gambarnya yang membuatku tertarik."

Hoseok menyerahkan sebuah gambar di hadapan Yoongi. Gambar itu adalah gambar dirinya dan Youngjae dengan sebuah rumah diatas tebing. Di sudut bawah kertas itu ada potret seorang wanita dan seorang pria lain.

"Apa rumah tanggamu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hoseok hati-hati. Yoongi menatap Hoseok yang terlihat prihatin dan simpati.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja. Wanita dan pria di gambar itu adalah ibunya dan kekasihnya. Youngjae mengunjungi ibunya saat akhir pekan dan tinggal bersamaku. Dia lebih menyukaiku." Jelas Yoongi.

Hoseok mengangguk, lalu kembali tersenyum. Ia menatap Youngjae yang sibuk dengan barang-barangnya di meja. "Youngjae selalu bilang kalau kau sibuk bekerja. Pasti sulit mengurus anak seorang diri."

"Ya, tapi aku bisa mengatasinya. Aku punya teman yang mengasuh Youngjae sampai aku pulang. Tapi, kadang-kadang tidak sampai tengah malam karena bayaran yang dia minta tidak murah." Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya. Memikirkan permintaan gaji Jimin yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit, apalagi terakhir kali, pemuda itu sampai menginap di apartemennya untuk menjaga Youngjae.

"Kalau kau membutuhkan bantuan untuk menjaga Youngjae, hubungi aku. Aku sangat menyukai anak itu."

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya, tapi kau tidak perlu repot-repot." Yoongi adalah tipe orang yang tidak gampang menerima bantuan orang lain—tidak suka membebani orang lain sebenarnya. Ia kadang benci saat harus meminta Jimin untuk menjaga Youngjae.

"Well, paling tidak, simpan kartu namaku. Aku akan dengan senang hati menjaga Youngjae. Tanpa bayaran." Hoseok mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Yoongi tidak tahu harus bagaimana merespon guru anaknya itu. Jadi, ia hanya mengambil kartu nama Hoseok dan menyimpannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Nilai-nilai Youngjae masih tetap sempurna seperti biasanya. Aku tidak ada keluhan apapun untuknya. Dia sangat sopan dan berperilaku baik. Kau membesarkannya dengan baik." Lanjut Hoseok.

Yoongi merasa tersanjung dengan pujian pria yang memiliki bibir berbentuk hati saat tersenyum itu. Ketika Youngjae lahir, ia sempat khawatir jika nanti ia tidak bisa membesarkan anaknya sebagaimana mestinya. Ia takut Youngjae memiliki ayah yang gagal mendidiknya.

"Gomawo." Kata Yoongi kemudian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Kali ketiga mereka bertemu, Yoongi sedang sangat putus asa saat itu-**

"Kencan? Are you serious?"

"..."

"Arro, arro. Pergilah."

Yoongi memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Ia baru saja menelpon Jimin, meminta pemuda itu untuk menjaga Youngjae karena ia akan lembur. Tapi, pemuda yang tinggal di sebelah apartemennya itu bilang bahwa ia tidak bisa. Bahwa ia ada kencan bersama kekasihnya malam ini.

Pria berambut cokelat karamel itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Malam ini ia dipaksa oleh Namjoon—teman sekaligus atasannya—untuk menyelesaikan lagu yang sedang digarap oleh mereka. Namun, Yoongi terhenti setelah menulis beberapa bait. Ia tidak bisa memilih kata-kata yang tepat untuk bait selanjutnya.

Dengan cepat, pria itu mendial nomor lain di ponselnya, tapi nihil. Orang yang ia telepon tidak manjwab panggilannya. Yoongi menghela nafas perlahan, lalu memandangi jam tangannya. Sekali lagi, ia mencari kontak telepon yang ada di ponselnya. Jarinya berhenti saat membaca satu kontak yang menarik perhatiannya.

Jung Hoseok.

Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, tapi sepertinya Yoongi akan menyesali keputusannya untuk menghubungi pria itu—atau mungkin malah sebaliknya?

" **Yeobseyo?"**

"Um, uh, Hoseok-ssi, annyeong. Ini Min Yoongi, ayah Youngjae." Kata Yoongi gugup.

" **Oh, Yoongi-ssi, annyeong."**

Yoongi tidak memungkiri betapa ia menyukai namanya saat diucapkan oleh Hoseok untuk pertama kalinya.

"Uh, temanku yang biasanya menjaga Youngjae sedang sibuk dan sepertinya yang lain juga seperti itu. Apa kau bisa menggantikannya? Hanya beberapa jam atau sampai kau harus pergi. Kalau tidak bisa juga tidak apa-apa." Yoongi mengatakannya sambil gelisah di kursi putar di depan komputernya. Membuat Namjoon—yang memang berada di sampingnya—menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

" **Baiklah. Aku baru saja akan keluar. Apa aku boleh mengajak Youngjae berbelanja?"**

"Ya, tentu saja. Youngjae sangat suka shopping. Aku akan menggajimu. Terima kasih banyak, Hoseok-ssi."

" **Panggil aku Hoseok. Tanpa ambel-embel –ssi. Jangan khawatirkan hal itu. Aku tidak membutuhkan uang. Kirimkan alamatmu, aku akan segera menjemputnya."**

Yoongi bisa membayangkan jika saat ini Hoseok sedang tersenyum lebar. Mereka pun memutuskan sambungan dan Yoongi mengingat pesan Hoseok untuk memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel –ssi. Ia segera mengetikkan alamatnya dan mengirim alamat tersebut ke nomor Hoseok.

Ketika ia menelpon Youngjae, anak laki-lakinya itu sangat senang sekali bahkan sampai bertanya kenapa ia tidak menghubungi Hoseok sejak tadi. Saat Yoongi kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya, Namjoon terkekeh pelan.

"I'm sorry, man. Deadline is a deadline." Katanya.

"Araseo. Diamlah, Namjoon. Aku sedang konsentrasi." Desis Yoongi sambil menatap layar komputernya. Ia mengetikkan beberapa kata di sana.

Namjoon mendecih. "Ck. Oke oke."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi berjalan terseok-seok memasuki apartemennya. Ia benar-benar lelah dan butuh tidur. Ia terkejut melihat Hoseok duduk di sofanya sambil menonton televisi. Oh! Sepertinya Yoongi lupa jika yang menjaga Youngjae malam ini adalah Hoseok, bukan Jimin.

"Kau sudah pulang? Youngjae—" Hoseok menghentikan perkataannya saat melihat keadaan Yoongi. "Kau terlihat kacau."

Yoongi mengedikkan bahunya. Ia sudah biasa mendapat komentar seperti itu dari Jimin.

"Youngjae sudah tidur. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan aku memasak makan malam. Aku sudah menyisihkannya untukmu." Lanjut Hoseok. Ia berdiri dan mendekati Yoongi yang sedang kesusahan melepas coat-nya. Pria itu membantu sang pemilik rumah melepaskannya dengan mudah. Hoseok menuntun Yoongi ke dapur dan mendudukkannya di kursi meja makan. Ia lalu bergumam, "Apa kau sudah makan hari ini?"

"Aku tidak butuh makan. Yang kubutuhkan hanya tidur." Sela Yoongi.

Hoseok memasukkan semangkuk sup ke dalam microwave dan melirik pria yang setengah tertidur di meja makan. Bagaimana dia bisa jalan ke sini? Tanyanya dalam hati. "Itu tidak baik untukmu. Kau harus makan untuk menambah tenagamu. Apalagi kau memiliki anak yang sangat aktif."

"Beritahu aku apa yang tidak kuketahui." Keluh Yoongi. "Tapi, aku tidak akan pernah lelah kalau sudah melihat senyuman Youngjae."

Senyuman Yoongi terlihat sangat tulus di mata Hoseok dan hal itu membuat Hoseok merasa jatuh hati pada ayah satu anak ini. Ia meletakkan semangkuk sup hangat di hadapan Yoongi. "Bagaimanapun juga, kau harus tetap memperhatikan dirimu sendiri. Karena aku sudah mengasuh Youngjae tadi, sekarang kau harus mengasuh dirimu sendiri."

Yoongi tidak merespon. Ia hanya memandangi sup itu dengan mata yang sedikit terpejam. Mungkin terlalu mengantuk dan terlalu malas untuk menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya sendiri.

"Apa aku harus menyuapimu?" Tanya Hoseok. Ia tersenyum melihat rona merah samar menghiasi pipi pria di hadapannya itu. Ia mengambil sendok dan menyuapkan sup pada Yoongi.

Yoongi sendiri terlalu lelah untuk melemparkan protes, jadi dengan patuh, ia membuka mulutnya.

"Kupikir, kau orang yang sangat mengintimidasi karena tindikan di telingamu dan cara berpakaianmu. Tapi, ternyata kau seorang ayah berhati hangat yang menempatkan anaknya di urutan pertama prioritasmu." Gumam Hoseok sambil mengusap kuah sup yang menetes di bibir Yoongi yang terasa kembut di kulit jarinya.

"Pada dasarnya aku memang irang yang seperti itu." Jawab Yoongi setelah menelan supnya.

Setelah Hoseok menyuruh Yoongi untuk memakan sisa supnya sendiri, Yoongi mengambil dompetnya. Tapi, Hoseok memegang pergelangan tangannya untuk mencegah pria itu mengeluarkan uangnya.

"Aku harus membayarmu. Sekarang sudah jam dua dini hari dan kau juga sudah merawatku." Kata Yoongi sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang bisa membantu. Lagipula, aku melakukannya karena naluriku mengatakan demikian." Ucap Hoseok. Pria itu tersenyum lebar penuh kasih sayang. "Kalau kau ingin membayarku, biarkan aku tidur di sini sampai besok pagi. Aku tidak yakin bisa menyetir dalam keadaan mengantuk seperti ini."

"Tentu saja boleh. Kau bisa menggunakan kamarku. Aku akan tidur di sini. Ada sikat gigi baru di lemari kecil di kamar mandi, kau bisa memakainya. Aku akan mengambilkan baju ganti untukmu." Kata Yoongi pelan lebih seperti berkata pada dirinya sendiri sebelum ia berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Hoseok memutuskan untuk tidak berargumen. Ia tahu Yoongi adalah tipe orang yang akan terus memaksanya untuk tidur di dalam kamar, jadi ia hanya mengikuti pria itu. Setelah mengambilkan baju tidur, Yoongi tersenyum dan mengatakan terima kasih dengan tulus, lalu kembali menuju ruang tamu.

Hoseok berada di kamar mandi sekarang. Ia menatap bayangannya dalam balutan baju tidur Yoongi di cermin kamar mandi. Penasaran, pria itu mengendus baju yang dipakainya. Baunya seperti perpaduan pewangi pakaian dan parfum. Sepertinya Yoongi sudah memakai ini sebelumnya. Ia pun hanya mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli.

Hoseok beranjak keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung menuju ruang tamu. Ia berniat mengatakan pada Yoongi bahwa ia sudah selesai menggunakan kamar mandi jika Yoongi ingin memakainya. Tapi, yang ia temui adalah sosok Yoongi yang sudah tertidur pulas di sofa ruang tamu. Ia segera membuka ruang penyimpanan barang—Youngjae menunjukkan seluruh sudut apartemen ini padanya tadi—dan mengambil sebuah selimut untuk ayah anak muridnya itu. Ia memakaikan selimut ke tubuh Yoongi dan—seperti yang ia lakukan pada Youngjae—ia mengecup keningnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Yoongi jadi lebih sering bertemu Hoseok sejak hari itu-**

Hoseok sering mengantar Youngjae pulang dan menemaninya sampai ayahnya pulang dari kantor. Ketika Yoongi sampai di apartemennya, Hoseok akan menyapanya sambil menggendong Youngjae. Dan seluruh sudut ruangan akan dipenuhi oleh harum masakan Hoseok yang terlihat lezat.

Yoongi tidak bodoh dan ia akui rasanya seperti ia disambut oleh pasangannya sepulang bekerja. Beberapa kali, Yoongi harus menghentikan dirinya untuk mengecup bibir pink guru anaknya itu.

Saat ini, Youngjae sudah tidur dan Yoongi memutuskan untuk mengambil dua kaleng bir dari kulkas. Hari ini ia sukses memproduksi satu lagi lagu dan moodnya sedang sangat bagus. Ia mengulurkan satu kaleng bir pada Hoseok dan dibalas dengan senyum serta gumaman terima kasih dari pria manis itu.

"Sepertinya Youngjae labih menyayangimu daripada ayahnya sendiri." Kata Yoongi sambil meneguk birnya.

Hoseok membulatkan matanya. Ia menelan bir dengan susah payah. "Benarkah? Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menggantikan posisimu. Mianhae, Hyung. Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak berkunjung sesering mungkin."

Yoongi menatapnya selama beberapa saat. Membuat Hoseok merasa gugup karena dipandangi begitu intens oleh mata tajam Yoongi.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, Hoseok-ah. Aku senang kau ada disini." Suara Yoongi erdengar lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Hoseok merasa tenggorokannya kering dan dadanya mulai berdegup dua kali lebih kencang.

Tapi, Hoseok jadi sedikit merasa kecewa mendengar kalimat Yoongi selanjutnya.

"Youngjae menginginkan kau ada di sini.—"

Ah, jadi seperti itu, pikir Hoseok.

"—tapi aku juga senang kau ada di sini. Kalau bukan karenamu, aku mungkin masih bertahan dengan gaya hidup yang tidak baik seperti sebelumnya. Aku sangat bersyukur. Apa kau mau berkencan denganku Sabtu ini?" Lanjut Yoongi.

Hoseok kembali tersenyum mendengarnya. Tapi seketika ia mematung menyadari kalimat terakhir Yoongi. Ah, tidak, tidak, sebenarnya itu sebuah pertanyaan. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Tapi dilihat dari wajah Yoongi yang sedikit memerah—padahal ia belum menghabiskan kaleng pertama birnya—ia sedikit yakin bahwa itulah yang didengarnya.

"Ya." Jawab Hoseok. Pria itu menghabiskan birnya dengan sekali tegukan. Berharap cairan memabukkan itu dapat menghilangkan kegugupannya. Sedangkan Yoongi menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Senyum itu tidak—belum—setulus saat ia tersenyum pada Youngjae, namun Hoseok berharap ia bisa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk melihat Yoongi tersenyum seperti itu suatu hari nanti.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa menginap malam ini." Ucap Yoongi, lalu juga ikut menghabiskan birnya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku dua kali, Hyung." Kata Hoseok dengan ceria. Ia merasa lebih berdebar. Bukan, bukan. Bukan karena efek bir yang baru saja ia minum, tapi karena rasanya banyak sekali kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya yang berontak ingin keluar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tanpa terasa hari Sabtu bergulir dengan cepat. Youngjae berada di rumah ibunya meninggalkan Yoongi sendirian di apartemen mereka. Yoongi berdiri di depan lemari pakaiannya. Semua pakaiannya tidak ada yang pantas untuk dipakai pergi berkencan. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia berkencan dan rasanya Yoongi seperti kembali ke masa-masa remajanya.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Hoseok bahkan sudah melihatku memakai baju tidur." Remeh Yoongi pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menambahkan sedikit gel rambut. Menyisir rambut karamelnya agar terlihat rapi. Ia mengecek kembali penampilannya ketika bel apartemen berbunyi.

Yoongi segera keluar dari kamarnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Hoseok. Ia sempat sedikit tercengang melihat penampilan Hoseok dalam balutan pakaian santai. Selama ini ia hanya melihat Hoseok dalam balutan pakaian kerja—dan tentu saja baju tidurnya.

Hoseok terlihat sangat manis di matanya dengan mengenakan kaos putih, celana dan jaket jeans berwarna biru. Rambut hitamnya tersisir rapi dengan poni yang menutupi keningnya. Sepertinya Yoongi tidak salah memilih kaos putih dengan kemeja biru tua yang tidak dikancingkan di luarnya dan celana jeans hitam.

Ah, Yoongi jadi menyesal kenapa tidak dari dulu ia mengajak pria yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya itu untuk berkencan.

"Hai!" Sapa Hoseok ceria.

"Hai juga, Hoseok-ah." Balas Yoongi.

"Um, sudah siap?" Tanya Hoseok. Yoongi menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Ia menutup pintu apartemennya dan berjalan berdampingan menuju basement. Mereka memutuskan untuk pergi menggunakan mobil Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau memproduksi musik, Hyung?" Tanya Hoseok sambil memandang Yoongi yang sedang menyetir. Saat ini mereka dalam perjalanan menuju salah satu cafe tempat mereka akan berkencan. Mereka banyak mengobrol tentang diri mereka.

"Itu adalah pekerjaan yang paling keren. Jika dibandingkan dengan menjadi seorang guru." Lanjut pria manis itu. Selama ini Hoseok memang tidak pernah tahu pekerjaan Yoongi.

"Kalau kau menyukai pekerjaanmu, kau akan menikmatinya. Bagiku musik adalah hal yang paling berharga untukku setelah Youngjae." Yoongi tersenyum tulus. Ia pernah membuat sebuah lagu anak-anak saat Youngjae masih kecil. lagu itu selalu membuat Youngjae tertidur nyenyak dalam waktu yang lama sampai anaknya itu menyadari bahwa tidur adalah tujuan hidupnya. (Haha bener-bener nih pasangan ayah-anak. Sukanya tidur mulu.)

"Mengajar sangat menyenangkan. Aku menyayangi anak-anak." Kini giliran Hoseok yang tersenyum tulus. Ia jadi membayangkan anak-anak didiknya.

"Mereka juga menyayangimu, Hoseok-ah. Youngjae pernah berkata padaku kalau kau mengingatkannya padaku." Yoongi berujar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan.

"Youngjae adalah anak yang pintar. Kurasa dia memang berniat menjodohkan kita." Hoseok tertawa pelan. Ia menatap Yoongi dengan cengiran lebarnya saat pria itu juga ikut tertawa.

Yoongi memarkirkan mobilnya sebelum menatap Hoseok sambil mengerlingkan matanya. "Kita harus berterima kasih padanya nanti."

Hoseok merona parah mendengar perkataan Yoongi. Ditambah lagi pria itu membukakan pintu mobilnya layaknya seorang gentleman.

Yoongi menggenggam tangan Hoseok dan menggandengnya ke dalam cafe. Mereka duduk di dekat kaca besar yang membatasi cafe dengan jalanan. Mereka kembali mengobrol sambil menunggu makanan mereka.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu, Hyung." Kata Hoseok memulai pembicaraan.

Yoongi menatapnya intens. Lalu berkata dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya. "Tentu saja tidak. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Hoseok-ah?"

"Apa kau sudah menikah sebelumnya?" Tanya Hoseok dengan hati-hati.

"Aku belum menikah. Aku benar-benar ingin mempunyai seorang anak. Darah dagingku sendiri. Dan teman kuliahku juga punya keinginan yang sama. Kami sepakat untuk memiliki anak bersama." Cerita Yoongi terpotong oleh seorang pelayan yang membawa pesanan mereka. Yoongi dan Hoseok berucap terima kasih pada pelayan itu.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Hoseok mengangguk pada Yoongi. Mengisyaratkan agar pria itu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kami masih berhubungan baik sampai saat ini dan kami juga selalu pergi ke acara keluarga bersama. Bahkan kekasihnya, Jin, juga menerima kehadiran Youngjae. Jin-hyung juga menyayanginya. Semua orang menyayangi anak itu." Lanjut Yoongi. Ia menyeruput sodanya pelan.

"Wow!" Hoseok berkata sambil memandangnya takjub. "Itu adalah cerita yang sangat menarik. Apa kalian tidak canggung?"

"Aniya. Ehm, maksudku, saat melakukannya memang terasa sangat canggung. Tapi selain itu, semuanya berjalan lancar. Jika aku dilahirkan lagi, aku akan tetap memilih keputusan itu." Yoongi tersenyum dengan segenap hatinya. Ia membayangkan ketika Youngjae pertama kali dilahirkan di dunia ini. Ia merasa sangat bahagia saat itu.

"Kau benar-benar ayah yang hebat, Hyung!"

"Kau juga sama." Kata Yoongi dengan nada yang serius. Hoseok menatapnya dengan senyuman lembut. "Youngjae menggambar sesuatu kemarin. Untukmu. Tapi kau sudah pulang saat dia menyelesaikan gambarnya. Aku berjanji akan memberikan gambarnya itu padamu malam ini."

Yoongi mengeluarkan kertas yang sudah dilipat-lipat dari saku belakang jeansnya dan menyodorkan kertas itu pada Hoseok. Pemuda manis itu menerimanya. Di bagian luar kertas terlihat tulisan tangan Youngjae yang berbunyi "Untuk Appa".

Hoseok segera membuka kertas itu. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat ada gambar Yoongi, Youngjae dan dirinya sedang bergandengan tangan di sana. Dan ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya karena terharu saat membaca tulisan "I love my family" di bawah gambar itu.

"Youngjae menyebutmu sebagai ayah keduanya saat aku menidurkannya." Dan aku setuju dengannya. Yoongi menggigit bagian dalam pipinya agar ia tidak kelepasan mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya itu.

Hoseok tertawa pelan. Ia menutupi wajahnya yang sudah basah karena air mata. "Anak itu benar-benar luar biasa."

"Dia belajar dari ayahnya." Yoongi menampilkan gummy smile-nya. Sedangkan Hoseok mengusap air matanya dengan sapu tangan yang ia bawa.

"Ya. Kalian adalah killer combo." Ucap Hoseok jujur. Ia tertawa lagi sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Maaf, Hoseok-ah. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menangis di kencan pertama kita. Kuharap kencan kita selanjutnya akan penuh dengan senyuman." Yoongi menumpukan dagunya ke tangannya, lalu menatap Hoseok dengan alis yang dinaik-turunkan sambil tersenyum tampan.

Hoseok tidak berkutik. Ia tidak bisa tidak merona ditatap seperti itu. Jadi, ia hanya mengangguk sambil bergumam. "Aku menantikannya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Merry Christmas!" Pekikan Youngjae memenuhi apartemen mereka.

Yoongi mengerang kesal karena tidurnya terganggu. Ia melirik jam di meja nakas—berhati-hati agar tidak membangunkan seseorang di pelukannya. Ia kembali mengerang melihat angka pada jam itu. It's just four-fucking-a.m!

Hoseok—yang berada di pelukan Yoongi—bergerak sambil mengucek matanya ketika Youngjae bergabung di ranjang ayahnya.

"Araseo, araseo, little monster. Aku bangun." Omel Yoongi.

"Cepatlah, Dad, Appa! Santa sudah ke sini. Dia memakan kue kering kita. Semuanya." Youngjae kembali berlari ke ruang tamu.

"Aku tidak percaya kita menghabiskan tiga puluh kue kering." Yoongi menghela nafasnya. Ia bergerak mendekat untuk mencium leher Hoseok. "Kita adalah orang tua yang hebat."

"Tentu saja, Hyung. Sekarang, ayo bangun. Aku ingin melihat wajah Youngjae saat dia membuka semua kado yang dia inginkan." Hoseok mendudukkan tubuhnya. Tapi ia tidak bergerak untuk turun dari ranjang. Ranjang mereka.

"Berikan aku beberapa—" Yoongi kembali memejamkan mata sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Hoseok menghela nafasnya. Sangat tahu apa yang diinginkan kekasihnya ini. Ia mencium bibir Yoongi dengan lembut. Paling tidak, lebih lembut dari ciuman pertama mereka beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ia jadi tahu jika Yoongi terkadang juga bisa kasar.

Ciuman mereka berlangsung cukup lama—walaupun tidak lebih dari dua menit. Hoseok memutuskan ciuman mereka tepat saat Yoongi ingin menautkan lidah keduanya.

"Youngjae." Bisik Hoseok. Ia mengecup bibir Yoongi sekali lagi.

Yoongi mengangguk mengerti. Merasa lebih sadar dari alam pun berjalan berdampingan menuju ruang tamu dimana Youngjae sudah duduk di bawah pohon natal sambil menghitung kado natalnya.

"Kau sangat pintar, Nak." Yoongi mengusak rambut lembut Youngjae, lalu menggandeng Hoseok untuk duduk di sofa bersamanya. Kekasihnya itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya.

Youngjae memekik senang melihat kado yang ia dapat adalah semua yang ia inginkan. Hoseok tertawa senang, sedangkan Yoongi memperhatikan mereka. Memperhatikan anak laki-lakinya yang sangat menikmati hari natalnya tahun ini. Memperhatikan Hoseok yang menjadi bagian dari hari natal mereka.

"Dad, apa kita akan memberikan hadiah Appa sekarang?" Tanya Youngjae sambil mendongak menatap Yoongi.

Yoongi tersenyum sambil melirik Hoseok yang kini sudah menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandanginya dengan pandangan bertanya. "Ya. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali."

Yoongi menghadap ke arah Hoseok dan menggenggam kedua tangannya. Hoseok memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Bingung dengan sikap kekasih tampannya itu.

"Hoseok-ah, aku dan Youngjae ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Ucap Yoongi dengan nada serius. Membuat Hoseok mau tidak mau merasa gugup.

Yoongi membuka mulutnya, namun Youngjae mendahuluinya dengan berkata, " Maukah Appa tinggal bersama kami dan menjadi Appa-ku yang sebenarnya bersama dengan Daddy-ku yang sebenar-benarnya?"

"Will you permanently be a part of our family and live here with us?" Yoongi bertanya lagi. Memperjelas pertanyaan Youngjae. Ia merasa wajahnya sangat merah sekarang.

"Yeah!" Pekik Youngjae.

"Of course." Hoseok menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Youngjae bangkit dan membawa sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah di tangannya. Anak itu membukanya di hadapan Hoseok.

"Hyung, kau tidak..." Hoseok manatap Youngjae, cincin di kotak beludru itu dan Yoongi bergantian. Ia lalu menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. "Aku tidak tahu kau bisa seromantis ini."

Yoongi menunjukkan gummy smile yang selalu menjadi favorit Hoseok. "Entahlah. Aku menjadi serius saat memikirkan hal ini meskipun ini bukan style-ku yang swag."

"Swag king!" Pekik Youngjae sambil terkikik-kikik.

"I love you." Ujar Hoseok ketika Yoongi memakaikan cincin di jari manis tangan kirinya. Pria itu menatap Hoseok seperti ia menatap Youngjae. Membuat Hoseok benar-benar lebih mencintainya.

"I love you, too." Yoongi mencium bibirnya lembut. Hanya menempelkan kedua benda kenyal itu saja, tidak lebih. Hoseok menatap cincin pemberian Yoongi yang kini terpasang di jari manisnya. Ia tidak menyangka hari natalnya sangat indah tahun ini.

"I want love, too!" Teriak Youngjae sambil memeluk kedua ayahnya.

 **-END-**

Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya :)

With love,

 **Aiko**


	2. Chapter 2

**The First 'I Love You'**

 **Cast :** Min Yoongi (BTS), Jung Hoseok (BTS), Min (Choi) Youngjae (GOT7) as Yoongi's son, etc.

 **Pair :** Yoonseok (Seme!Yoongi, Uke!Hoseok)

 **Rate :** T+ (bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)

 **Warning :** YAOI, Straight, Typo(s), OOC, Don't Like Don't Read

 **Disclaimer :** The story plot belong to Hamosuga. I just translate it into Bahasa.

 **Note :** Aku bawa chapter selanjutnya nih. Yg satu ini emang—sangat—pendek. Mungkin disebut drabble? Entahlah hihi. Lagi pengen update chapter ini.

 **p.s :** ini akan jadi kumpulan oneshoot tentang keluarga kecil Yoonseok and little Youngjae.

 **p.s.s :** momen di chapter ini terjadi sebelum mereka ngerayain natal bareng. Sebelum Yoongi dan Youngjae minta Hoseok buat tinggal sama mereka.

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi tidak menyangka hal ini terjadi. Paling tidak, bukan di saat seperti ini. Di saat ia duduk santai di sofa pada Sabtu malam dengan Hoseok yang menempel di sisinya. Di saat mereka menonton film horor.

Ketika Hoseok gemetaran di sampingnya, di saat itu Yoongi merasakan sesuatu yang mendesak di dalam dadanya. Sesuatu yang terasa begitu hangat. Sesuatu yang orang sebut cinta.

Pria berkulit pucat itu sudah tidak memperhatikan film yang masih menyala di layar televisinya. Ia kini sibuk bergulat dengan pikiran-pikirannya tentang pria manis di sampingnya ini. Yoongi tidak bodoh untuk mengakui jika dirinya begitu peduli pada Hoseok.

Hoseok yang memberikan perubahan besar dalam hidupnya. Hoseok yang membawa keceriaan dan kebahagiaan ke dalam apartemennya. Ke dalam kehidupan Youngjae—anak semata wayangnya.

Yoongi pernah berkata jika ia tidak membutuhkan apapun selain kehadiran Youngjae di sisinya. Namun, Hoseok membuat kepercayaannya itu kandas begitu saja. Ia mengakui bahwa ia membutuhkan Hoseok. Mereka membutuhkan pria manis yang selalu ceria itu.

Memandang ke arah Hoseok, Yoongi memperhatikan bagaimana eratnya genggaman tangan Hoseok di sweater bagian depannya. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada saat pertama kali ia menggenggam tangan lentik Hoseok, pada ciuman pertama mereka dan juga kencan pertama mereka. Ia tersenyum layaknya orang yang kehilangan kewarasannya. Namun, seketika itu juga senyumnya sirna dan badannya kaku. Sebuah kenyataan menghantamnya tepat di dadanya.

Hoseok—yang menyadari perubahan pada sikap Yoongi—segera mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya terlihat ketakutan karena film yang baru saja ia tonton. Yoongi memaksanya untuk menonton film itu.

Kuberitahu sesuatu. Ini rahasia. Yoongi memaksa Hoseok untuk menonton film itu, hanya karena akal-akalannya saja. Pria Daegu itu hanya ingin merengkuh Hoseok dalam pelukannya. Ck. Dasar tukang cari kesempatan.

Hoseok menyembunyikan wajahnya di lengan Yoongi begitu melihat ekspresi Yoongi. Lihat saja betapa mengerikannya Min Yoongi saat ini. Dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka, kedua alis yang menyatu dan mata yang, uh oh, matanya –matanya melotot dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Pantas saja Hoseok semakin ketakutan.

"H-hyuuuung... gwaenchana?" Tanya Hoseok dengan suara berbisik. Ia sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari lengan Yoongi untuk sekedar melihat ekspresi Yoongi selanjutnya. "A-apakah filmnya membuatmu takut juga?"

Ekspresi Yoongi berubah lebih rileks. Ia tersenyum lembut pada Hoseok. Sebuah kalimat yang sejak tadi ia pikirkan perlahan merangkak naik ke tenggorokannya, siap untuk diucapkan. Ia benar-benar tidak pernah menyangka akan mengucapkan kalimat ini pada orang seperti Hoseok.

"Hoseok-ah... Saranghae." Ucap Yoongi dengan mantap. Ini adalah pernyataan cinta pertamanya untuk Hoseok. Ia rasanya ingin menjedutkan kepalanya ke tembok karena, hell, ia mengucapkannya dengan nada datar. Jauh sekali dari kesan romantis.

Namun, ia berusaha tenang dan tetap menatap manik hitam Hoseok. Memandangi wajah Hoseok yang selalu penuh dengan kehidupan dan juga emosi. Ekspresinya berubah dari syok menjadi ekspresi orang paling bahagia yang pernah Yoongi lihat.

"Na ddo saranghae, Hyung." Jawab Hoseok kemudian. Bibirnya membentuk senyum hati yang selalu membuat Yoongi terpesona. Bahkan sudut matanya yang melengkung seperti bulan sabit sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Tapi, itulah Hoseok. Orang yang selalu mudah tersentuh hatinya.

Yoongi membiarkan pernyataan cintanya ini menghanyutkannya. Menyerap seluruh energi Hoseok untuk menggantinya dengan energi baru. Energi yang penuh akan kebahagiaan dan keoptimisan. Penuh akan harapan dan juga cinta.

Yoongi memegang dagu Hoseok dan sedikit mendongakannya. Ia kembali menatap manik kelam pria itu sebelum menghapus jarak yang terbentang di antara keduanya. Tersenyum kecil di sela-sela kegiatannya menempelkan bibir lembut Hoseok ke bibirnya sendiri.

Yoongi rasa, ia bisa menjalani hidupnya hanya dengan Hoseok dan Youngjae di sisinya.

 **-END-**

 **Balasan review :**

 **nuruladi07 :** hehe emang sih yoongi itu fisiknya lebih mungil dari hoseok, tapi menurutku kalo dari sikap dan sifat mereka, yoongi jauh lebih manly dan hoseok itu keibuan :) thanks for like it

 **Lee Shikuni :** hahaha seperti yg aku bilang di atas chingu. Aku ngeliat yoongi jadi seme bukan karena fisiknya sih. Tapi karena sikap dan sifatnya. Nggak tau kenapa dari dulu aku selalu nganggep yoongi itu tampan dan kebapakan *apaan sih* hehe. Dan aku liat akhir-akhir ini yoongi jauh lebih tampan dan hoseok semakin manis *i feel like i'm dying* haha. Tapi nggak papa kalo km beranggapan kayak gitu. Toh, pendapat orang juga beda-beda. Aku nggak akan maksain pendapatku tentang pair ini kok. Terima kasih banget udah suka sama alur ceritanya :)

 **.39 :** waaaaah... terima kasih udah suka sama fic ini. Sepertinya harus mendalami karakter-karakternya member GOT7 dulu nih sebelum bikin fic-nya. Tapi, makasih lho sarannya. Nanti aku pertimbangin buat bikin fic GOT7 nya :)

 **JirinHope :** annyeooooong jirin-ah *grin* ketemu lagi kita hehe. Iya nih lagi bikin yg lain sambil nyelesein FF yg satunya. Bakal dilanjut kok. Ini ada beberapa chapter. Stay tune ya hehe

 **ayumKim :** aku juga ketagihan fic uke!hoseok hihihi. Rasanya nggak afdol kalo belum baca fic uke!hoseok sehari aja hehe *yah, walaupun belum banyak*. Semoga suka chapter ini chingu :)

 **Rin-chan Park :** waaaaah iyakah? Namseok pair terfavoritku, terus disusul yoonseok, 2seok sama supremehope *banyak amat perasaan* hehe. Tenang, rin-chan. Fic ini ada beberapa chapter masih ada kelanjutannya. Dan setiap chapter itu ada permasalahan sendiri-sendiri.

 **gummysmiled :** jinjja? Waaahh gomawo... nanti deh aku coba bikin namjiin *tapi nggak janji ya chingu* hehe

 **nn :** waaaaahh sama. Semoga suka chapter ini :)

 **sugasmile :** ini udah dibikin lagi chingu. Ottae?

 **anthi lee :** ahaha gapapa kok misal kurang setuju dengan penentuan seme-uke di pair ini. Bikin namseok family? Hmmmm *pose mikir* bisa dicoba :)

 **Aita Hwang :** ahahaha menurutku yoongi emang seme sih. Kecuali kalo dipasangin sama namjoon hehe gomawo semangatnya :) *fighting!*

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca, review, fav, dan follow fic ini. Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya :)

With love,

 **Aiko**


	3. Chapter 3

**Acceptance**

 **Cast :** Min Yoongi (BTS), Jung Hoseok (BTS), Min (Choi) Youngjae (GOT7) as Yoongi's son, etc.

 **Pair :** Yoonseok (Seme!Yoongi, Uke!Hoseok)

 **Rate :** T+ (bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)

 **Warning :** YAOI, Straight, Typo(s), OOC, Don't Like Don't Read

 **Disclaimer :** The story plot belong to Hamosuga. I just translate it into Bahasa.

 **Note :** Hai hai reader. Maaf baru update. Ada beberapa hal yang harus dikerjakan. Dan maaf lagi kalau update selanjutnya akan memakan sedikit waktu. Karena, yah, aku akan sedikit sibuk di hari raya idul fitri. Untuk yang merayakannya, aku ucapkan "Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1436H ya". Dan aku minta maaf atas segala kesalahanku baik yang disengaja maupun yang tidak.

 **p.s :** ini akan jadi kumpulan oneshoot tentang keluarga kecil Yoonseok and little Youngjae.

 **p.s.s :** pertama kalinya Youngjae memanggil Hoseok dengan sebutan 'Appa'.

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa sekolah menyenangkan hari ini, Youngjae-ya?" Tanya Hoseok sambil menatap Youngjae dari kaca spion. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen Youngjae. Hoseok menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di sekolah lebih cepat dari biasanya untuk mengantar anak itu pulang. Yoongi memberinya kunci cadangan setelah kencan pertama mereka dan pria sibuk itu tidak bisa menjemput Youngjae hari ini, jadi Hoseok mengantarnya.

"Yeah! Aku punya teman baru saat bermain di ayunan. Namanya Jackson dan dia berasal dari China. Dia sangat keren!" Kata Youngjae ceria. Anak laki-laki itu melanjutkan ocehannya sepanjang perjalanan. Ia berkata bahwa Jackson sedang mempelajari bahasa Korea dan ia membantunya mempraktekkan kata-kata yang tidak dimengerti oleh teman barunya itu.

"Kau harus mengajaknya ke rumah, jadi kalian bisa bermain bersama." Ujar Hoseok ketika ia menghentikan mobilnya di lampu merah. Ia menatap supermarket di dekat sana. "Apa kau ingin membuat makan malam spesial untuk Daddy-mu ketika dia pulang?"

Mata Youngjae membulat lucu, lalu ia mengangguk dengan semangat. Ia sangat suka mengejutkan ayahnya walaupun dengan hal kecil. "Apa Daddy akan mengijinkan Jackson main ke rumah, Hobi?"

"Tentu saja. Kalaupun Daddy tidak memperbolehkan, aku akan berbicara padanya untukmu. Tapi kurasa dia akan setuju." Hoseok tersenyum lebar karena ia tahu Yoongi tidak akan pernah bisa berkata 'tidak' pada anaknya.

Hoseok memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran ketika mereka sampai di supermarket. Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Youngjae yang dengan senang hati menggenggam tangan itu setelah mereka keluar dari mobil. Mereka berjalan bersama memasuki supermarket tersebut.

Hoseok membiarkan Youngjae yang membawa keranjang belanjaan mereka. Ia berpikir apa yang akan ia masak malam ini.

"Makanannya harus sehat karena Yoongi-hyung tidak makan seperti seharusnya saat ia sibuk bekerja." Gumam Hoseok pada diri sendiri. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya membayangkan Yoongi yang kelaparan dan kehabisan tenaga.

"Kita harus membuat makanan yang banyak sampai Daddy berkata kalau Daddy kenyang." Sambung Youngjae. Hoseok mengangguk setuju. Mereka memutuskan akan membuat sup berisi banyak sayuran dengan daging panggang. Mereka mengumpulkan seluruh bahan untuk membuat masakan tersebut. Hoseok membelikan beberapa snack untuk Youngjae. Setelah mereka selesai membayar, mereka pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah Youngjae.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau ingin melihat aku memasak?" Tanya Hoseok sambil mengeluarkan semua bahan makanan yang mereka beli. Pria manis itu segera mengangkat Youngjae dan mendudukkannya di meja counter setelah anak laki-laki tampan itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku boleh mencicipinya, 'kan?" Tanya Youngjae. Kakinya bergoyang-goyang ketika Hoseok mulai membersihkan semua sayuran.

Hoseok mendongak dan menatapnya dengan ragu-ragu. "Tentu saja. Kau adalah seorang profesional dalam bidang itu."

Youngjae terkikik geli mendengar perkataan Hoseok, membuat pria itu merasa sepluh kali lebih bahagia daripada ketika ia memulai harinya pagi ini.

"Ini. Bagaimana rasanya?" Hoseok menyuapkan masakannya pada Youngjae.

Anak enam tahun itu terlihat bingung untuk beberapa saat sebelum tersenyum dan mengangkat jempolnya. Membuat Hoseok menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Karena ahlinya sudah menyetujui, jadi tinggal beberapa tes lagi yang harus kulalui." Canda Hoseok.

Youngjae terpingkal-pingkal mendengarnya. "Kau bisa mendapatkan nilai A, Hobi."

"Apa kau tidak berlebihan, Youngjae-ya?"

"Aniya. Karena Hobi adalah seorang guru, kau selalu memberi nilai A. Jadi, jika kau gagal, kau harus memberi dirimu sendiri nilai A." Terang Youngjae, sedikit terasa logis jika Hoseok boleh jujur. Youngjae kembali melanjutkan ucapannya saat Hoseok menatapnya seperti sedang berpikir. "Lagipula, masakanmu yang terbaik. Dan juga lebih lezat dari masakan Daddy."

Mereka berdua terlarut dalam tawa. Membuat dapur apartemen itu terlihat semakin berwarna. Tak lama kemudian, Hoseok menyelesaikan masakannya. Ia menuangkan sup itu ke dua mangkuk—miliknya dan milik Youngjae, lalu menyisihkan sebuah porsi besar untuk Yoongi.

Youngjae bergumam 'enak' dengan wajah riangnya setiap menyendokkan sup buatan Hoseok ke dalam mulutnya. Hoseok tersenyum lebar melihat betapa bahagianya Youngjae saat ini. Setelah mereka selesai, Youngjae langsung pergi mandi, sedangkan Hoseok mencuci semua piring dan peralatan masak yang ia pakai tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoseok dan Youngjae duduk berdampingan di sofa sambil menonton televisi.

"Ingin menonton acara apa, squirt?" Tanya Hoseok.

Youngjae tertawa dengan keras. "Jimin selalu memanggilku seperti itu."

Hoseok mengangguk menanggapinya.

"Ada acara televisi yang ingin sekali kutonton, tapi acara itu ditayangkan saat aku sudah tidur." Dan kemudian, Youngjae melakukan sesuatu yang pernah Yoongi katakan pada Hoseok. Anak itu menatap Hoseok dengan mata yang membulat dan berkaca-kaca, menatap Hoseok dengan puppy eyes andalannya. Bagaimana bisa Hoseok menolak mata menggemaskan itu?

"Baiklah, tapi jangan katakan ini pada Dad. Apalagi besok kau masih harus sekolah. Dan kalau kau sampai mengantuk di kelas besok, jangan bilang kalau aku tidak memperingatimu sebelumnya." Hoseok mengabulkan permintaan Youngjae. Masalah besok, lupakan dulu.

Belum sampai menonton acara favoritnya selama sepuluh menit, Youngjae sudah tertidur. Ia merapatkan tubuh mungilnya pada Hoseok. Membuat Hoseok bersyukur karena tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan kondisi Youngjae di kelas besok. Dengan lembut, Hoseok menggendong anak itu ke kamarnya.

"Hobi?" Youngjae berkata ketika Hoseok membaringkannya di tempat tidur. Hoseok merespon dengan sebuah gumaman sambil merapikan poni anak itu. "Bisa kau menyelimutiku?"

"Tentu saja, kiddo." Hoseok menyelimuti tubuh Youngjae sampai ke dagu. Bahkan ia mengecup kening sang anak.

Youngjae tersenyum kecil. Matanya hanya terbuka setengah karena sudah sangat mengantuk. "Goodnight, Appa."

Hoseok membeku. Ia terdiam di tempatnya—dimana ia berjongkok di samping ranjang Youngjae—selama beberapa saat. Tapi, belum sempat ia merespon, Youngjae sudah membuka matanya kembali. Anak itu menatapnya seperti orang yang sudah melakukan kesalahan besar.

"Goodnight, Youngjae-ya. Tidur yang nyenyak dan mimpi yang indah, eoh?" Jawab Hoseok dengan cepat. Tidak ingin membuat Youngjae berpikir macam-macam.

Wajah Youngjae kembali berubah seperti sebelumnya. Ia mengangguk kecil dan menutup matanya. Bersiap memasuki alam bawah sadarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoseok berusaha menenangkan dirinya sampai ia berada di kamar Yoongi. Matanya berair dan ia menahan isakannya. Tanpa sadar, ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya dan mendial nomor Yoongi. Tangannya gemetar karena terlalu erat menggenggam benda persegi itu.

" **Hoseok-ah?"** Yoongi menjawab panggilannya pada nada panggil ke-empat.

Hoseok bisa mendengar suara musik yang samar-samar sebagai backsound—mungkin itu suara musik yang sedang diproduksi oleh Yoongi dan Namjoon. Ia kembali sedikit terisak.

" **Hoseok-ah? Kau baik-baik saja?"**

"Mianhae, Hyung. Youngjae... dia..." Hoseok tidak tahu kenapa ia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Ini rasanya seperti semua emosi menyatu dalam tubuhnya dan dalam hitungan detik akan meledak.

" **Mwo? Youngjae? Apa sesuatu terjadi padanya?"** Yoongi terdengar lebih siaga sekarang. Nada suaranya terdengar penasaran dan sedikit naik.

"Hal itu terjadi dengan tiba-tiba... Bahkan aku tidak sempat bereaksi." Hoseok menghapus air mata di pipinya menggunakan lengan kemejanya. Ia bisa mendengar Yoongi berkata pada Namjoon jika ia harus pergi sekarang.

" **Apa kau di rumah?"**

Hoseok terdiam sebentar, mencoba mencerna pertanyaan Yoongi. Ia bergumam kemudian.

" **Aku akan berada di sana secepat yang kubisa, Hoseok-ah. Tarik nafas dan tenangkan dirimu, eoh? Aku sudah di jalan."**

Hoseok mengangguk, walaupun ia tahu Yoongi tidak dapat melihatnya. Sambungan telepon mati setelahnya. Hoseok berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang tamu. Isak tangisnya sudah mereda begitu Yoongi memasuki apartemennya.

Pria itu terlihat pucat—meskipun kulitnya memang sudah pucat—dan ketakutan.

Hoseok menatapnya bingung sebelum menyadari apa yang telah ia katakan pada ayah Youngjae itu di telepon.

"bingung sebelum menyadari apa yang telah ia katakan pada ayah Youngjae itu di telepon.

"Dimana Youngjae?" Tanya Yoongi. Ia berjalan cepat ke arah Hoseok dan memegang kedua lengan kurus pria yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Dia baik-baik saja dan sedang tidur sekarang. Maafkan aku, Hyung. Seharusnya aku mengatakan padamu kalau dia baik-baik saja dan semuanya jua baik-baik saja. Tapi..." Hoseok kembali terisak. Ia mengusap matanya untuk menghilangkan air mata yang kembali menggenang.

Yoongi menghela nafas lega, tapi tetap menatap Hoseok dengan khawatir. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat Hoseok menangis seperti ini. Jadi, ia menarik Hoseok ke dalam pelukannya. Mencoba menenangkan pria manis itu.

"What's wrong, Baby?" Tanya Yoongi pelan.

Hoseok sedikit tenang berada dalam pelukan hangat seorang Min Yoongi. "Youngjae... dia memanggilku Appa."

Yoongi terdiam sebelum melepaskan pelukannya untuk menatap Hoseok tepat di mata kelam pria itu. Ia tersenyum dari telinga kiri ke telinga kanan, menunjukkan deretan gigi-giginya dan juga gusinya.

"Itu yang membuatmu menangis? Kukira Youngjae kecelakaan atau menjadi korban tabrak-lari. Tapi ternyata dia memanggilmu Appa?" Yoongi tertawa. Tidak percaya pada apa yang membuat Hoseok sampai menangis sesenggukan seperti itu. "You're adorable, Jung Hoseok. Unbelievable, but adorable."

"Aku tahu, Hyung. Maaf menghubungimu saat kau harus bekerja. Mungkin ini bukan masalah penting dan aku juga tidak seharusnya menangis seperti ini, tapi dia—"

Yoongi memotong perkataannya dengan sebuah kecupan di bibir pink-nya.

"Ini sangat penting, Hoseok-ah. Dan kau berhak untuk menangis. Tahu kenapa?"

Hoseok mendongak untuk menatap Yoongi. Alisnya berkerut bingung.

"Itu artinya Youngjae menerimamu. Kau tahu apa maksudnya?" Yoongi berkata dengan suara lembutnya sambil menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipi chubby Hoseok. Ia kembali menunjukkan gummy smile-nya. Membuat Hoseok sedikit merona sambil tersenyum malu. Senyum pria manis itu melebar mendengar perkataan Yoongi selanjutnya.

"Selamat datang di keluarga kecil kami."

 **-END-**

 **Thanks to :**

 **nuruladi07 | Lee Shikuni | .39 | JirinHope | ayumKim | Rin-chan Park | gummysmiled | nn | sugasmile | anthi lee | Aita Hwang | riani98 | namseokbae | DeroyaDiv | DozhilaChika | Nyonya Jung**

Maaf nggak sempat balas review satu persatu. Semoga kalian suka chapter ini.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca, review, fav, dan follow fic ini. Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya :)

With love,

 **Aiko**


	4. Not a Chapter!

**Not a chapter!**

 **Note :** Annyeong, reader-nim~~~~! Maaf nih sebelumnya. Sekarang udah saatnya rating ff ini untuk naik. Jadi sebelum saya upload chapter berikutnya, bagi yg memang masih minor (dibawah umur) dan tidak suka membaca adegan rate-m agar tidak membaca chapter yang akan saya upload besok (boleh sih baca, tapi di skip-skip ya bagian rate-m nya xD).

Sebenarnya saya pengen ambil suara, apakah chapter depan tetap di publish dengan rate-m nya atau saya hilangkan adegan rate-m biar rate-nya tetap t+, tapi setelah saya pikir-pikir lagi, ini kan ff orang lain ya, saya cuma nranslate aja, jadi saya nggak berhak mengubah alur tanpa seijin author aslinya. Lagian, kalo dihilangin adegan rate-m nya kok rasanya agak aneh dan ada yang kurang hehe

Jadi, mian buat yg nggak suka adegan rate-m dan masih dibawah umur.

 **Balasan Review :**

 **nuruladi07 :** ahaha thank you :*

 **riani98 :** kesambet apaan, saengie-ya? :D ati-ati loh jadi diabetes hihihi

 **Aita Hwang :** iya nih. Hoseok kan emang begitu orangnya. Gampang tersentuh dan emosional hehe. Ahahaha na ddo saranghae, Aita-ssi. Gomawo udah suka sama ff ini :)

 **Rin-chan Park :** itu ada temennya *tunjuk riani98* hihi dia juga senyum-senyum tuh baca chapter kemarin. Waaaah gomawo udah suka translate'anku huhu *terharu bareng hoseok*

 **Nyonya Jung :** ditunggu chapter depan ya :) iya, fic yoonseok emang jarang banget. Apalagi yg ukenya hoseok huhu jadi sedih :(

 **Lee Shikuni :** ditunggu chapter depan ya hehe. Mungkin akan lebih sweet *grinning with yoongi*

 **anthi lee :** enggak dong, chingu. Emang di setiap chapter akan end soalnya ini kan oneshoot berseries. Masih ada beberapa chapter lagi kok. Raphope ver? Bisa dipertimbangkan. Tapi aku lagi nggak ada ide, chingu. Bisa kasih saran ceritanya mau gimana?

 **ayumKim :** hoseok emang dimana-mana selalu cute *fangirling* iya, ayum-ssi. Aku muslim. Ayum-ssi muslim juga kah? Kalo iya, Happy Ied Mubarok juga ya. Mohon maaf lahir dan bathin juga :) Maaf telat ngucapin hehe

 **nn :** ditunggu chapter depan ya chingu :)

 **LKCTJ94 :** ahahaha iya kah, chingu? Emang sih hoseok kalah feminim mukanya kalo disandingin sama yoongi. Tapi nggak tau kenapa aku suka hoseok jadi uke kalo dipasangin sama yoongi, namjoon, jin dan supreme boi hehe. Ditunggu chapter selanjutnya ya :)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks to :**

 **nuruladi07 | Lee Shikuni | .39 | JirinHope | ayumKim | Rin-chan Park | gummysmiled | nn | sugasmile | anthi lee | Aita Hwang | riani98 | namseokbae | DeroyaDiv | DozhilaChika | Nyonya Jung | LKCTJ94**

Maaf nggak sempat balas review satu persatu. Semoga kalian suka chapter ini.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca, review, fav, dan follow fic ini. Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya :)

With love,

 **Aiko**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm Looking at the World in Your Eyes**

 **Cast :** Min Yoongi (BTS), Jung Hoseok (BTS), Min (Choi) Youngjae (GOT7) as Yoongi's son, etc.

 **Pair :** Yoonseok (Seme!Yoongi, Uke!Hoseok)

 **Rate :** M (bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)

 **Warning :** YAOI, Straight, Typo(s), OOC, Don't Like Don't Read

 **Disclaimer :** The story plot belong to Hamosuga. I just translate it into Bahasa.

 **Note :** wih wih...ternyata banyak yg minta chapter ini cepet publish. Aku publish nih, reader-nim. Semoga kalian suka ya. Buat yg dibawah umur mohon ditutup matanya haha. Annyeong~~

 **p.s :** ini akan jadi kumpulan oneshoot tentang keluarga kecil Yoonseok and little Youngjae.

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dad!"

Yoongi mendengar suara yang sangat familiar dari luar studio rekaman yang sekarang sedang ia tempati bersama Namjoon. Namjoon mengalihkan pandangannya dari monitor komputernya pada Yoongi yang kini sudah berlari keluar ruangan-lumayan-sempit itu.

Begitu ia keluar dari ruangannya, Yoongi dihadapkan oleh Youngjae yang berlari kecil ke arahnya menggunakan sepatu biru tua hadiah ulang tahun darinya tahun lalu.

"Youngjae-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Yoongi. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu peduli karena ia sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan anak laki-lakinya ini. Ia mengangkat anaknya, memutar-mutar tubuh mereka sebentar, lalu mendekapnya erat.

"Appa mengajakku ke sini." Kata Youngjae riang sambil berbalik untuk menunjuk ke arah Hoseok yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka.

Mata Yoongi semakin berbinar ketika melihat senyum cerah pasangannya. Walaupun usia hubungan keduanya sudah menginjak satu tahun lebih empat bulan, tapi Yoongi tetap saja selalu terpana melihat senyuman Hoseok.

"Hey, Baby." Bisik Yoongi. Ia mengecup bibir Hoseok lembut. "Bukannya aku mengeluh, tapi apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Yoongi melingkarkan tangannya yang tidak menggendong Youngjae ke pinggang Hoseok dan menuntun keduanya ke studio rekaman.

"Youngjae merindukanmu karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu akhir-akhir ini. Dan sejujurnya, aku juga merindukanmu." Hoseok melirihkan suaranya saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir. Senyum manis dan rona merah di kedua pipinya membuat Hoseok terlihat tambah cantik di mata Yoongi.

"Apa lagu Daddy sudah selesai? Apa Uncle Joon di sini?" Tanya Youngjae sambil menengokkan kepalanya ke kanan-kiri untuk menemukan sahabat ayahnya itu. Membuat Yoongi tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Ya dan ya. Uncle Joonie~ Youngjae datang." Ujar Yoongi ketika ia membuka pintu studio rekaman.

Namjoon berbalik tepat ketika Youngjae turun dari gendongan Yoongi dan berlari kecil ke arahnya. Pria berambut blonde itu mengangkat tubuh mungil Youngjae sambil tertawa. Ia mendudukkan anak sahabatnya itu di pangkuannya sebelum membawa tubuh mereka berdua berputar-putar di kursi putarnya.

Yoongi dan Hoseok keluar dari studio untuk menikmati waktu mereka hanya berdua. "Sini, biar aku yang membawanya." Ucap Yoongi lembut—ia selalu menggunakan nada suara ini saat berbicara dengan orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Pria tampan itu mengambil alih tas selempang yang sejak tadi dibawa-bawa oleh Hoseok.

"Such a gentleman." Goda Hoseok. "Youngjae ingin membuatkan makan malam untukmu jadi aku membantunya dan kami mengantarkan makanan untukmu ke sini. Kau tidak memperhatikan kesehatanmu akhir-akhir ini, Hyung." Hoseok terlihat sangat sedih dan khawatir. Sudut bibirnya melengkung ke bawah.

Hati Yoongi terasa begitu sakit melihat wajah Hoseok sedih. Apalagi Hoseok sedih karena ulahnya. Ia menarik sudut-sudut bibir Hoseok ke atas. Membuat pria manis yang dicintainya itu tersenyum kecil.

"Arro, arro. Album ini harus selesai hari Jum'at dan kami hanya tinggal melakukan finishing saja. Kami hampir selesai dan setelah itu semua akan kembali normal, Hoseok-ah. Aku bisa menghabiskan waktuku bersama dua orang yang aku cintai." Kata Yoongi menenangkan. Ia mengelus rambut Hoseok yang kini berwarna auburn. Ia menunjukkan gummy smile-nya saat Hoseok tersenyum dan terlihat rileks dalam belaiannya.

"Good." Jari telunjuk Hoseok melengkung di lubang sabuk celana jeans yang dipakai Yoongi dan menariknya mendekat. "Karena aku sudah sangat merindukanmu." Bisik Hoseok di telinga Yoongi.

Yoongi bisa merasakan nafas hangat Hoseok menerpa telinganya diikut dengan lidah pria itu yang menjilat daun telinganya. Yoongi benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. Ia sudah akan membawa Hoseok memasuki studio yang kosong dan merekam desahan indah yang keluar dari bibir pria manis itu, namun—

"Aku ingin mendengar rahasia juga!"

Suara nada tinggi khas anak-anak menggagalkan rencana Yoongi. Teriakan Youngjae membuat Hoseok menjauhkan diri dari ayah anak itu. Hoseok berusaha untuk berakting layaknya ia hanya sedang memeluk Yoongi.

Namjoon yang menggandeng tangan Youngjae, mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Menatap bingung pasangan di hadapannya itu sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya melihat wajah Yoongi dan Hoseok yang memerah padam.

"Appa hanya memberitahu Daddy kalau kau sangat ingin bertemu dengannya hari ini, Youngjae-ya." Kata Hoseok sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih sudah membuatkan makan malam untukku, Kiddo. Daddy janji kita akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan setelah Daddy menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan ini. Dan semoga saja Uncle Joon mengijinkan kita liburan." Yoongi berkata sambil mengusak puncak kepala anaknya. Ia dapat melihat Namjoon yang cemberut karena kalimat terakhirnya tadi.

Youngjae berbalik untuk menatap tajam pada Namjoon. Ia menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ayolah, Uncle Joon~~~ Kasihani aku dan Daddy. Biarkan Daddy libur."

Namjoon bergegas lari memasuki studio. Youngjae menyusul di belakangnya. Mereka berdua memulai aksi kejar-kejaran di sekitar kantor Yoongi.

Sementara itu, Yoongi menarik Hoseok memasuki studio yang kosong. Menutup pintunya dan memenjarakan Hoseok di antara pintu itu dan dirinya. "Why are you so—"

"In love with you?" Ucap Hoseok melanjutkan kata-katanya. Pria itu memiringkan kepalanya, menatapnya dengan tatapan polos dan senyuman manis.

Yoongi menatapnya beberapa saat sebelum ia terkekeh. Ia menangkup wajah Hoseok dengan kedua tangannya. "Bagaimana bisa orang sepertiku diberi kesempatan untuk mendapatkan seseorang yang indah, baik hati, dan sangat peduli dengan sesama sepertimu?"

Yoongi merasa dirinya terlalu cheesy dan sentimental saat ini, tapi apapun itu jika bersangkutan dengan Hoseok, ia tidak pernah merasa terganggu.

Hoseok mengaitkan satu tangannya di rambut hitam Yoongi ketika pria itu menautkan kedua bibir mereka. Ciuman mereka sangat lembut dan begitu manis. Mereka berciuman dengan sangat terampil—efek berlatih selama satu tahun empat bulan mereka bersama. Mereka sudah berciuman berkali-kali sebelumnya, tapi rasanya masih tetap sama seperti ciuman pertama mereka.

Yoongi menggenggam tangan kiri Hoseok. Ia memutuskan ciuman mereka untuk menatap tangan lentik itu. Sebuah senyuman terpatri di bibir Yoongi ketika melihat cincin yang terpasang di jari manis Hoseok. Cincin pemberiannya dulu. Ia mencium jari itu kemudian.

"Kau sangat aneh, Yoongi-hyung. Menjadi orang yang kaku suatu waktu, lalu menjadi sangat lembut sesaat kemudian. Menjadi devil untuk Namjoon dan menjadi angel untuk Youngjae." Kata Hoseok menerawang. Ia mengangkat tangan kanan Yoongi yang menggenggam tangannya dan mengusapkan tangan itu ke pipinya.

Yoongi tertawa. Senyumnya semakin lebar dengan gigi dan gusi yang terlihat jelas. "Setelah kau hidup bersama seorang anak selama ujuh tahun, kau akan menjadi pribadi lembut dan hangat, Hoseok-ah. Ah, jangan salah, Namjoon juga seorang devil untukku."

Hoseok tertawa dan mengangguk mengerti. Momen kecil mereka kembali diinterupsi oleh suara pekikan Youngjae dan gelak tawa Namjoon.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya, lalu menatap manik hitam Hoseok. "Wait for the weekend, Baby. Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan."

Yoongi meremas pantat Hoseok sebelum menuntunnya keluar dari studio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yoongi-hyung?"

Suara orang bangun tidur terdengar ketika Yoongi memasuki kamar yang ia tempati bersama Hoseok. Ia berhenti sebentar untuk melihat Hoseok, lalu berjalan ke arah lemari. "Hey, Hoseok-ah."

Setelah itu ia mendengar suara selimut yang dibuka dan lampu tidur di meja nakas menyala. Hati Yoongi berdebar melihat Hoseok yang terduduk di atas kasur sambil mengucek matanya dan menggaruk dada telanjangnya. Pria yang lebih muda darinya itu jadi terlihat sangat cute dan juga sexy dengan rambut yang berantakan.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?" Tanya Hoseok pada Yoongi yang sedang melepas pakaiannya. Pria itu memutuskan untuk tidak memakai kaos setelah melihat Hoseok.

"Sangat melelahkan, tapi aku akan free weekend ini. Bagaimana denganmu, sekolah dan Youngjae?" Yoongi memakai celana tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia dengan cepat mencuci mukanya dan menggosok giginya.

"Semuanya berjalan lancar. Anak-anak sangat berisik hari ini dan Youngjae menyelesaikan tugasnya tanpa mengeluh. Aku menghdiahinya sekotak brownies dan aku juga menyisihkan sebagian untukmu, Hyung. Youngjae memohon padaku untuk menonton film Despicable Me lagi. Dia pasti sangat menyukai film itu." Kata Hoseok dengan suara yang masih mengantuk.

Tak lama kemudian, Yoongi sudah bergabung dengannya di kasur. "Dia pernah menyuruhku membuat remix dari semua lagu soundtrack film itu. Aku bersumpah anak itu –Apa kau tidak mengenakan satu helai pakaian pun, Hoseok-ah?" Tanya Yoongi. Seringaian tercetak di bibirnya melihat Hoseok tersenyum jahil padanya.

"Surprise!" Kata Hoseok. Ia terlihat lebih sadar dari sebelumnya. Hoseok mengayunkan sebelah kakinya ke samping pinggang Yoongi, lalu duduk di atas perut pria itu. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi-sisi kepala Yoongi.

Yoongi bergumam senang dengan posisi Hoseok saat ini. Ia meletakkan tangannya di punggung bagian bawah Hoseok. Seringaiannya bertambah sexy ketika ia berkata sambil mengusap pinggang sensitif Hoseok. "Aku seharusnya lebih sering pulang ke rumah. Aku bisa bicara pada Namjoon dan dia pasti tidak keberatan dengan hal itu."

Hoseok mendesah pelan sambil membusungkan dadanya. Ia melirik Yoongi di bawahnya dengan mata sayu dan gigi yang menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hoseok menempatkan pantatnya di atas penis Yoongi yang tertutup celana. Ia memutar pinggulnya dengan sangat pelan, seolah menggoda pria di bawahnya. Ia lalu berbisik di telinga Yoongi. "Pastikan kau tidak melewatkan setiap detailnya."

Yoongi meraih leher Hoseok dan menariknya ke dalam ciuman memabukkan. "Aku suka saat kau seperti ini." Bisiknya pada mulut Hoseok di sela-sela ciuman bergairah mereka.

Hoseok tersenyum sebelum kembali mengerang saat rongga mulutnya dimasuki oleh lidah Yoongi yang masih terasa seperti pasta gigi. Ciuman mereka berubah menjadi lebih lembut dan itu semakin menenggelamkan diri Hoseok ke dalamnya hingga ia berhenti menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hoseok menyadari jika Yoongi sudah berhenti menggerakkan bibirnya. Ia membuka mata dan menemukan Yoongi sudah tidak bisa menahan kantuknya lebih lama lagi. Hoseok tertawa pelan dan berpindah ke posisinya semula—tidur di samping Yoongi. Ia merapatkan tubuh mereka dan menutupi tubuh keduanya dengan selimut.

"Jaljayo, nae sarang." Ucapnya sebelum mengecup dada orang yang saat ini memeluknya erat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hai, Seokjin-hyung. Youngjae punya tugas yang harus dikumpulkan hari Senin. Bisakah kau membantunya? Tugasnya sangat mudah kok. Hanya membuat sebuah majalah tentang apa saja yang dia sukai. Aku hanya ingin memastikan dia diawasi saat menggunakan gunting. Ah, dan lem juga. Youngjae hampir memakannya tempo hari." Hoseok terkikik geli sambil melihat anak yang ia bicarakan sedang tertawa karena diciumi oleh ayahnya.

Seokjin tertawa. Setuju untuk membantu Youngjae menyelesaikan tugasnya. Namun sayangnya, Hoseok terlalu sibuk memperhatikan interaksi ayah dan anak di depannya untuk sekedar mendengar kalimat setuju dari Seokjin.

Hoseok merasa bangga pada Yoongi dan Youngjae. Hatinya menghangat melihat kedua orang yang sangat ia sayangi itu. Ia sangat bersyukur bisa menjadi bagian penting dalam kehidupan mereka. Hoseok tahu ia terlalu sentimental begitu merasakan air mata sudah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

Yoongi menangkap tatapannya. Ia memandangi Hoseok dengan penasaran sebelum menyadari apa maksud tatapan Hoseok itu. Ia memberi pria manis itu senyum kecil, mengabaikan kehadiran Seokjin dan Youngjae. Kadang-kadang Yoongi merasa di dunia ini hanya ada dirinya dan Hoseok, dan semua orang terlihat buram di matanya.

Youngjae berlari kecil ke arah Hoseok, memeluk kakinya sebelum akhirnya tubuh mungil Youngjae diselimuti oleh dekapan hangat Hoseok. Anak itu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Hoseok. "Aku akan sangat merindukan Appa. Tolong jaga Daddy. Aku tidak ingin Daddy kelelahan lagi. Dan aku juga tidak ingin Appa sedih lagi."

Sebelum Hoseok sempat merespon kata-kata Youngjae, sebelum Hoseok mengatakan bahwa ia sangat bahagia, Youngjae sudah pergi bersama Seokjin.

"A-aku terlihat sedih?" Gumam Hoseok pada dirinya sendiri ketika Yoongi mendekatinya.

"Itu yang Youngjae katakan?" Tanya Yoongi sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggan ramping Hoseok. Hoseok mengangguk mengiyakan. "Aku tahu..." Yoongi memulai dengan pelan dan ragu-ragu. "Aku memang bukan kekasih terbaik di dunia ini. Bukan juga ayah yang baik. Dan aku tahu semua itu karena pekerjaanku."

Belum sempat Yoongi menyelesaikan perkataannya, Hoseok sudah berbalik menghadap ke arahnya. Ia memeluk Yoongi dengan erat. Membuat pria itu membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Hoseok. Menghirup aroma pria manis itu yang selalu menenangkan dan memabukkannya.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Hyung. Aku dan Youngjae mengerti. Walaupun kami hanya bertemu beberapa menit denganmu, cinta kami padamu tidak akan pernah berkurang."

Yoongi merasa sangat bahagia mendengarnya. Hatinya meletup-letup oleh kegembiraan. Seolah ia baru saja melakukan homerun di pertandingan baseball terbesar kesukaan Hoseok.

"Kau tahu, Hoseok-ah..." Bisiknya. Ia tersenyum merasakan tubuh Hoseok sedikit bergetar karena nafasnya menerpa tengkuk pria itu. Yoongi menariknya lebih dekat. Tangannya mengerat di pinggang pria itu. "Whenever I see you, I run out of breath. And your existence alone is art."

Hoseok mendengus lalu mendorong tubuh Yoongi. Ia berjalan menuju pintu masuk apartemen mereka. "Min Yoongi merayuku dengan lirik buatannya." Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya ia suka diperlakukan seperti itu. Lihat saja pipinya yang sudah memerah padam itu.

"Mwo? Sudah kubilang aku membuat lagu itu untukmu." Yoongi mengikutinya memasuki apartemen mereka.

"Kita sendirian sekarang. Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Mencuci baju? Mencuci piring? Atau membersihkan kamar mandi?" Gumam Hoseok sambil menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan ia lakukan. Ia berdiri di tengah-tengah ruang tamu sambil mengetuk-ketukkan jarinya di dagu.

"Semenyenangkan apapun itu kedengarannya, kurasa aku punya ide yang lebih bagus. Ideku adalah menghabiskan waktu dengan my only true love di tempat yang sangat spesial." Yoongi tersenyum tampan dan Hoseok menggigit bibirnya gugup. Sudah lama sekali rasanya. "That's right, Baby. Daddy akan memesan pizza malam ini." Yoongi berseru senang, lalu beranjak menuju dapur untuk melihat nomor delivery pizza order yang ditempel di pintu kulkas.

Hoseok menghembuskan nafasnya kecewa. Benar sekali, pizza is his only true love. Tidak ingin merasa kalah duluan, Hoseok memicingkan matanya ke arah Yoongi dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

'Lihat saja nanti, Hyung.' Batinnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hoseok-ah, pizzanya sudah datang. Kau baik-baik saja di dalam sana, Baby?" Yoongi mengetuk pintu kamar mandi. Ia mendengar namanya disebut dari dalam dan Hoseok menyuruhnya masuk. Ia membuka pintu kamar mandi. Membeku di tempat ketika pandangannya menangkap sosok Hoseok duduk di kloset dengan rambut berantakan, kaki yang mengangkang dan celana pendek yang sudah dibuka.

Mata Yoongi mengikuti tangan lentik pria itu yang menghilang di balik celana dalamnya. Ia kembali melihat wajah Hoseok. Kepalanya mendongak dan bibirnya bengkak karena ia terlalu keras menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

"Shit!" Desis Yoongi. Sedetik kemudian, ia sudah berlutut di lantai di depan Hoseok dan menarik celana dalam pria itu ke bawah. Ia dengan cepat memasukkan penis Hoseok ke dalam mulutnya bahkan sebelum Hoseok dapat merespon.

Hoseok mengerang pelan merasakan penisnya yang dihisap oleh Yoongi. Dalam benaknya, ia menari senang karena berhasil membuat Yoongi beralih dari that-fucking-pizza. Ia menggenggam rambut Yoongi dan menariknya ke atas. "I think you should fuck me, Hyung."

Yoongi tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk melakukannya. Ia menggendong Hoseok bridal style dan membawanya ke kamar mereka. Ia menidurkan Hoseok di kasur mereka yang sudah berantakan. Melepas semua pakaiannya sebelum merangkak ke atas tubuh Hoseok dan memenjarakan pria manis itu di bawahnya. Ia memandangi tubuh telanjang Hoseok. Kulit tan mulus yang terlihat mengkilap karena keringat. How sexy!

"Pernahkah aku berkata kalau kau itu sungguh menakjubkan?" Ucap Yoongi dengan suara yang lebih berat dari biasanya. "Aku bersumpah aku bisa menghabiskan seluruh idupku hanya untuk menulis lirik yang berisi tentang dirimu."

Hoseok sangat menyukai Yoongi yang seperti ini. Yoongi yang menjadi puitis dan tak pernah berhenti menatapnya takjub, walaupun penisnya di bawah sana sudah benar-benar ingin dimanjakan.

"I can't get enough of you." Lanjut Yoongi. Pria itu mengatakannya seolah Hoseok adalah keajaiban dunia ke delapan. Seolah Hoseok adalah spesies baru yang belum pernah dipelajari oleh siapapun dan Yoongi menjadi orang pertama yang memilikinya.

"I love it when you commit your name to my tongue as much as I love when you like this." Balas Hoseok.

"I'm so glad I have you in my life." Yoongi berbisik di telinganya. Yang terdengar berikutnya adalah pekikan Hoseok karena Yoongi yang memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubangnya tanpa aba-aba. Hoseok tidak mampu berkata apapun selain mendesahkan nama Yoongi.

"You are my everything." Kata Yoongi selanjutnya. Setiap kata diucapkan di sela-sela kegiatannya menghentakkan pinggul untuk menyodok lubang sempit Hoseok. Yoongi mengusap tanda merah di leher Hoseok, tidak peduli apa yang akan dikatakan kepala sekolah tempat Hoseok bekerja jika tahu hal ini. Ia meremas rambut auburn Hoseok dan menariknya ke atas. Mencium bibir pria itu dengan kasar sambil terus mengeluar-masukkan penisnya.

"Aku—" Hoseok berhenti karena tersedak lidahnya—atau mungkin itu lidah Yoongi, ah entahlah. "Yoongi, aku—" Hoseok tidak dapat menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena kepalanya jatuh ke belakang. Hoseok mencapai puncaknya dengan meneriakkan kata 'Saranghae' diikuti oleh nama Yoongi.

Yoongi menyusul tidak lama setelah Hoseok. Air mata jatuh dari mata sipitnya karena terlalu banyak emosi yang saat ini membuncah di dadanya.

"Saranghae, Hoseok-ah." Bisik Yoongi ketika ia membersihkan perut dan dada Hoseok dari cairan putih lengket milik pria manis itu agar ia merasa nyaman saat tertidur nanti. "Aku sangat tulus mencintaimu."

Hoseok memberikan senyuman kecil di wajah lelahnya. "Maaf tentang pizzanya."

Yoongi menoleh dan memandangi sekotak pizza yang tertendang dan sekarang sudah berada di lantai. Ia tertawa dan menarik Hoseok ke dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan Hoseok mendongak dan menumpukan dagunya pada dadanya.

"Setelah melakukan sex yang seperti ini, aku tidak peduli lagi pada pizza itu." Ucap Yoongi sambil merapikan rambut dan poni Hoseok.

"Hyung, tetaplah berada di sisiku, eoh?" Suara Hoseok terdengar sangat pelan. Ia takut jika suaranya terlalu keras, maka ia akan terbangun dari mimpi indah ini.

"Forever and ever, Hoseok-ah." Jawabnya tanpa ragu-ragu. ia mengecup kening Hoseok. Membuat pria manis itu tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

 **-END-**

 **Balasan Review :**

 **ayumKim :** ahahaha ini udah diupdate ayum-ssi. Nggak hot-hot banget sih. Akunya masih belajar bikin adegan smut hahaha *malu*

 **namseokbae :** mian, bukan maksudku buat nipu. Jinjja hehe. Ini udah diupdate :)

 **nuruladi07 :** ahahaha udah diupdate nih chingu. Semoga suka :)

 **Lee Shikuni :** ahaha ngerasa ketipu juga ya? Hihi mian :)

 **anthi lee :** hmm... okay, mungkin aku bakal remake ff inggris lagi deh kalo buat itu. Habis aku lagi bener2 nggak ada ide dan misal udah ada pun suka kena writer block di tengah jalan. Hehehe

 **Aita Hwang :** hihihi udah baca yg asli ya? Masih ada dua chapter lagi nih. Dan semoga nanti ada tambahan chapter lagi dari authornya. Aku bener2 suka sama ff ini soalnya hehe

 **Rin-chan Park :** ahahaha terima kasih :) efek pengen jadi translator jadi pas pelajaran translate nggak pernah bolos hehe ini deh hasil dapet pelajaran itu di kampus. Haduuuuuhhh jangan dibaca ya kalo nggak kuat. Tapi jujur ini nggak hot-hot banget kok hahaha

 **nn :** okay, ini udah di publish :)

 **Guest :** ini dipublish kok jadinya :)

 **LKCTJ94 :** ahahaha dasar nih chingu. Sukanya yang yadong yadong haha /padahal aku sendiri juga suka/ hahaha. Mian kalo nggak hot. Ini aku pertama kalinya nulis yg agak detail gini hehe masih belajar

 **riani98 :** waaaaahhh bahaya nih, saengie mah. Penggemar yadong pasti hahaha

 **Nyonya Jung :** ini udah dipublish chingu :)

 **.**

 **Thanks to :**

 **nuruladi07 | Lee Shikuni | .39 | JirinHope | ayumKim | Rin-chan Park | gummysmiled | nn | sugasmile | anthi lee | Aita Hwang | riani98 | namseokbae | DeroyaDiv | DozhilaChika | Nyonya Jung | LKCTJ94 | Guest**

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca, review, fav, dan follow fic ini. Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya :)

With love,

 **Aiko**


End file.
